A Very Merry Christmas Story
by JoannaKuwabara
Summary: A late Christmas treat. A cute little story about presents, traditional Christmas television movies, and too much eggnog.


**A Very Merry Christmas Story**

**Author:** **JoannaKuwabara**

**Anime: Kyo Kara Maoh!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the following or making a profit from using them in this story.

**Kyo Kara Maoh! God Save the King!,** **A Christmas Story,** and all of the characters from the anime **Kyo Kara Maoh**.

**Definitions/translations:**

Heika means Demon King

Otouto no tomodachi means Friend of my little brother

**A/N:**

I know Christmas is over...way over...but I figured I would post this anyway. I wrote this originally as a Christmas gift for a friend of mine; three Christmases ago. It is my first **Kyo Kara Maoh** story. It was because of my friend who I made this for, that got me into this anime and got me to love it ^^. Also, it was a better gift than buying her one; I think so anyway haha. So I figured I'd share the gift with all of you!

Enjoy!

* * *

Twas the night before Christmas and in the Shibuya house; Yuri was trying to explain to his finace Wolfram what Christmas was all about.

"Hmph, it sounds stupid if you ask me. Why would anyone put presents under a tree that you could just open right away?" Wolfram said while crossing his arms over his chest.

Yuri sighed. He had tried to explain it to the demon prince but Yuri guessed it would be easier to just show him tomorrow when they opened the presents, which were all under the tree at this very moment. He couldn't wait to see Wolfram's face when he opened Yuri's present for him.

Yuri had gotten Wolfram a custom made sword. It was hard to find a sword shop in this day of age. However, with the help of the internet, he was able to find a shop that wasn't too expensive and had free shipping. He had the blade in a samurai sword with a carving of the royal crest on the bottom part of the blade it self in royal blue. The case for the sword was just as nice with a golden color design of Wolfram's name written in the demon language.

Shiori, Yuri's oldest brother; took the blond hair demon aside and began to whisper in his ear; earning a look of confusion from the demon king. The two continued to talk for a moment before Wolfram's face seemed to come to a realization about something. However, before anything else could happen or be said; Shiori grabbed the demon prince's arm and began to drag him towards the front door.

"We'll be back in a few hours!" Shiori shouted over his shoulder; while a struggling and stuttering Wolfram was being dragged behind hm.

Gwendal had over-heard whatever was said. He followed out behind the two.

"Let go of me!" was the last thing Wolfram said before the front door was open and he was dragged out of the house.

Gwendal was not far behind and closed the door.

Yuri sweat dropped at what he had just witnessed before he realized the group had grown small. He looked around the room noticing Conrart was in the kitchen helping his mother with setting the table for dinner. Dinner smelled as if it would be ready by the time his older brother and the two demons came back from wherever they were going.

Ken was decorating the room with Holly, Mistletoe, and some figures of Santa Clause along with some angels. There was one person missing from this group.

"Oii has anyone seen Gunter?"

"Not since we arrived." Ken said, while hanging up some mistletoe by the front door.

"Umm, I think I'll go look for him." Yuri said.

Yuri went upstairs and started towards the bathroom. However, he heard a noise coming from his brother's room. He looked at the door before walking over and peaking inside.

He found Gunter staring wide-eyed at Shiori's TV. On the television was **A Christmas Story**. It was the part where one of the kids was dared to lick the pole.

"**NO! DON'T DO IT!**" Gunter screamed at the Tv as he held on of Shiori's pillows to his chest.

'_Well, he's staying out of trouble_.' Yuri thought as he sweat dropped at the sight as a small smile crossed his lips.

He closed the door quietly. He headed back down stairs to see what Conrart and Ken were doing. When Yuri entered, he saw his mother pouring them both her special Eggnog.

"Don't drink that! It's too strong!" Yuri said running over and reaching for Conrart's cup.

Before he could reach it; his mother pulled him back to face her.

"Just because you can't handle it Yu-chan doesn't mean its too strong." She said with a stern look.

"Yeah, besides, I'm on my third cup and I don't feel a thing!" Ken said, before a grin crossed his lips.

He took off the Santa hat he was wearing and put it on Yuri's head before grabbing his shoulders and positing him as if they were taking a picure.

"Hey Shibuya-sama, could you take a picture of us?"

"Oh let me go get my camera!" she squealed before running off.

She was back in a second, her camera ready as Ken draped his arm over Yuri's shoulder.

"Smile!" Jen said.

As that happened, Conrart, who was a bit buzzed by Mrs. Shibuya's Eggnog; took some mistletoe and without Yuri knowing; tied it to the tip of his Santa hat.

It was Ken's idea, while Yuri was gone and the two of them started on their second glass of Eggnog. At first, Conrart didn't think it was a good idea; however, now it seemed like the best idea ever!

After Yuri's mom took the picture, she went into the kitchen to check on dinner.

Ken didn't remove his arm from over Yuri's shoulder which didn't bother Yuri too much; tho he had a sinking feeling his friend may had have too much Eggnog in his system.

Yuri felt someone lean close to his face and when he turned to see whom it was, he found Conrart's face there. Conrart had a glazed over look in his eyes. Yuri couldn't help but flush at how they were almost nose-to-nose.

"Conrad?" Yuri started however he was cut off by the motion of his godfather leaning in as if to kiss him.

Yuri jumped and in doing so knocked Ken over on the floor, which caused Yuri to trip over him and fall right on top of him. The two boys looked at each other and Conrart stood over them; his glaze gone a bit as worry replaced it.

"Heika, are you alright?"

Before Yuri could speak, Ken smiled up at him with a wolfish grin.

"It seems we are under the mistletoe. You know what that means!"

Yuri's face was blank for a moment not understanding what Ken meant. However by the time it registered, the still buzzed Ken kissed Yuri on the lips. It wasn't a long kiss or deep, because a shout snapped Yuri out of his daze. Yuri jumped away from Ken and looked in the direction the shout came from. He found a beet red Wolfram with what looked to be a present in his hands, wrapped and tagged with Yuri's name on it. In a flash Yuri was on his feet.

"It's not what it looks like!"

Wolfram glared daggers at his fiance.

"And what would that be? You kissing another while I am out buying you a Christmas present?"

"Ummmm..." Yuri said scratching the back of his head, "Okay, so it is what it looks like but I can explain!"

Wolfram stormed up to Yuri, not after dropping the present he just bought on the ground. He took out his sword that he happened to be carrying with him. Yuri yelped before running around the room with a pissed off Wolfram on his heels.

Ken stood up laughing at the sight, however he sensed something 'evil' being directed in his direction. If only he had eyes in the back of his head were he could have seen the red eyes that came from a shadowy figure right behind him.

"How dare you take advantage of my little brother, Otouto no tomodachi!" Shiori said in a low and deep threatening voice.

Ken turned around to see a very pissed off older brother and he too ran around as he was chased by Shiori.

Gwendal stood next to Conrart; who was starting to sober up a bit. Both watched the chases for a while before Mrs. Shibuya popped her head into the room.

"Will you boys stop playing around and help me in here? Dinner will be ready in a few minutes." Jennifer shouted, before noticing what was on the Santa hat her son was wearing. "Oh you have a mistletoe on your hat! Come here and give your mother a kiss!"

This is when another chase began; however between Yuri and his mother.

After all the chaos and once Ken and Conrart sobered up, everyone was at the table eating the delicious dinner Jennifer had made. Yuri looked around the table and smiled. Sure, he was eating dinner with demons from another dimension. And sure, he was engaged to a guy when he rather have a girlfriend. However, in this moment nothing mattered. In fact, in some strange twist of fate, they were like one big crazy family and that is what Christmas is all about.

* * *

Well I hope you guys enjoyed this, even if it was after Christmas haha. I hope you enjoyed it ^_^


End file.
